Rationalize
by Jaenuk
Summary: Like lightning had struck his body, he jolted just a bit as he realized just how much he truly hated Kurosaki Ichigo. IchiIshi


**Title: **Rationalize  
**Series:** Doubles (Story 1, Part A )  
**Author: **Jaenuk  
**Rating: **PG-13-ish?  
**Word Count:** 1,000 exact  
**Fnaomd/Character/Pairing: **Bleach - IchiIshi  
**Disclaimer:** I disclaim. No infringement intended, no profits made.  
**Summary:** Like lightning had struck his body, he jolted just a bit as he realized just how much he truly hated Kurosaki Ichigo.

* * *

It had came as a surprise to him, in a way that kind of startled him.

In a typically slow day in class, his fingers and hands were swiftly and quietly working on his needlework under his desk, hidden from prying eyes and inquisitive teachers. He unknowingly turned his head just slightly to the left and caught a glimpse of glaringly orange hair. Just like that, his lips twitched and like lightning had struck his body, he jolted just a bit as he realized just how much he truly hated Kurosaki Ichigo.

His hands came to a stop and he turned back to face the board, eyes blinking rapidly in shock.

Ishida Uryuu had always believed himself to be a rather rational being- his severe dislike of all things Shinigami aside (he firmly believed he was perfectly justified in that anyway). Kurosaki never did anything in particular that would elicit such feelings of negativity, although he often found himself frowning with irritation at his antics. Besides his initial ferocity in calling for his attention toward him as a Quincy, Ishida had subsided quietly into living his life, as interrupted by Hollow attacks as it was. He had no real reason to dislike the redhead, at least not personally and as a sudden epiphany rising during the middle of a school day.

He turned back to catch a better glimpse of the odd object of his thoughts, and when no strike of emotion passed his mind, he shrugged it off and continued his needlework.

--09095--

Two days later, it happened again.

They were innocuously eating lunch with their small band of misfits on the roof, incessant chatter from Keigo and Mizuiro a buzzing background noise that Ishida tuned out expertly. He turned to reach into his pack for his apple and was annoyed to find Kurosaki's visage filling his view. His teeth subconsciously gritted against each other and his jaw tensed painfully.

A cold breeze suddenly blew across the roof, and when Ishida blinked as a grain of sand threatened to invade his eye, just like that, the emotions were gone. Kurosaki was eating his bento with a creased brow, nodding at Kuchiki every once in a while. There was nothing out of the ordinary that he could see and once again Ishida was left puzzled.

Maybe he was hungrier than he thought; and with that, he took a bite of his apple, licking up the trail of juice as it trickled down his hand.

--09095--

It was getting exceedingly annoying, to be blasted with such intense feelings of hatred when he happened to look at Kurosaki.

There was little sense or rhyme to these moments of insanity- Ishida could not figure out, for the life of him, what was triggering these irrational feelings and he continued to brush them off.

But he was bound to find the reason. He was a reasonably intelligent individual after all…

-

Never let it be said that Ishida was a man of self-denial or deception. Once presented with facts, he tried his very best to be rational (matters with the Shinigami faction notwithstanding; he was working on that, truly) and adapted as best he can.

To find, three weeks later, that those baffling emotions that struck him were not that of hatred – or at least not strictly – would have been incredibly helpful before he was slammed up against the wall of the roof's staircase and then choked by a certain someone's tongue.

A muffled groan tried to escape from him and he clamped down on it ruthlessly. It would not do at all to lose control of the situation before he even had a chance to understand it. He freed his hands from where they were pressed against a warm, hard body and he quickly tried to shove said body away.

Unfortunately, quick and accurate as he may be, brute strength was never his forte and he only managed to free his lips by a few mere inches. But it was enough for him to growl out a harsh word. Or two.

"What in the world do you think you're doing?"

Maybe several words were able to escape, but nothing more when harsh lips crashed down on his once again.

Bruised; his lips were definitely going to be bruised after this.

Breath stolen and mind spinning with confusion, he couldn't react when he was finally released and given back a few inches of personal space.

"If you're going to stare at me like I was the first meal you've seen after you've starved for days, maybe you should think about the consequences. Suck it up, Ishida. You're stuck with me now."

Instantly, he tried to open his mouth to protest, but of course, as he should've expected from a coarse being such as Kurosaki, he wasn't given a chance to refute his ridiculous claims. He found himself moaning like a wanton woman instead as Kurosaki took the chance to kiss him even more deeply. At 16 years old and of a slightly socially-avoidant personality, he hadn't had much of a chance to be making out with a girl, or anyone. Kurosaki's talented and obviously experienced tongue made him frown lightly, but it was lost as a hand slid up into his shirt to grope the small of his back shamelessly.

His eyes rolled back and he silently wished he had realized earlier that his fierce feelings of hate only occurred when Kurosaki had the audacity to look absolutely and deliciously sexy.

Damn sixteen-year old hormones needed to calm the crap down.

Until then, he'll accept his participation in this exquisitely pleasurable activity as a equal partner- which was put into play when he used his slighter figure to tip them over and land on top of Kurosaki harshly.

"Why don't you think of using a little more tact than slamming me against the wall the next time you want to act out your caveman tendencies?" he growled out lightly.

"Next time, eh?"

-Ende-

* * *

**JN:** This story is a part of a series of unrelated stories that will each have two parts (hence, Doubles). The first part will be a rough, quick sketch on a summary/title/idea that comes to me written in no more than an hour, and the second part will use the exact same inspiration, but more fleshed out. This could mean the first part will be expanded, or it could mean that an entirely new story will pop up.

The inspiration for this story was the summary. In a few days, while procrastinating for studying for veryimportantfinals, the second part should be written. If this story didn't particularly grab you, but the summary does, the second story may be better. Or not. If the summary intrigues you and you have vague ideas for what made you like it, or what it made you think of, feel free to toss them at me. I am a sponge, waiting to soak up words. -cheese-

Written: 12/14/09 12:25-1:02 AM


End file.
